Set it Free
by kirbywarriors
Summary: Whenever an animal is found hurt or sick, one takes cares of it until it's better. But what happens if someone thinks that after they care for it, they keep it as a pet?
1. Prolouge

Set it Free

Prolouge

The full moon rose in the east on a nice spring night in Flutter Valley, home of the frikathorns, it was a nice peaceful place to call home, but the seasons flow differently there despite that it's up north. So when it's cold in Flutter Valley, the frikathorns migrate to Dreamland for the winter.

However, one frikathorn was befriended by a child who lived in Dreamland, and they became the best of friends.

"Once upon a time," narrated Elizabeth, a frikathorn who was mates with Hopper, she was telling a story to their three fledglings.

Hopper felt embarrassed, knowing what story his mate was going to tell. "Oh no Elizabeth," he groaned. "Not that story again!"

One the fledgings bounced up and down, excited for the story that their mother was going to narrate. "Oh good a story!" she beamed.

A male fledging smiled as he flapped his wings. "Tell us the story Mama!"

"The one about Papa!" said another fledgling

Hopper paced the floor, embarrassed and angry at the same time. "Great, first you told about what happened in my childhood to my parents, then my brothers and sisters, then my friends, my nieces and nephews, my cousins, now you're telling it to the kids?!" he complained. "I'm so embarrassed, I'm shaking in fear!"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Come on Hopper, you know you love stories. Fact, you even love every single one I tell to them!" she replied.

"I told you, I don't like stories Elizabeth!" Hopper retorted. "I like work, flying through the valley, and chasing down some mice."

Elizabeth giggled, knowing that he was lying. "Hopper, I know you don't do that routine so much, this reminds you of your Dreamland friend, that you cry with happiness of how he took care of you!" she teased.

Hopper grew angry, he flapped his wings a little fast while trying not to hiss in front of the children. "I do not cry!" he retorted.

"Oh you do to cry!" mocked Elizabeth.

Hopper stomped his feet on the tree bark floor as his fur bristled. "No I don't!"

Elizabeth didn't care as her mate grew more angry after arguing about that Hopper cries with happiness, it ended after she tried to fool Hopper into admitting that he does. "Now sit down while I tell the fledglings your heart warming tale." she said as Hopper started to blush and nearly cried with embarrassment. She then opened her jaws and started to narrate. "Once upon a time..."

Hopper slowly walked to the corner of the hollow, still blushing and sobbing with embarrassment. "Oh I feel like I want to look at the stars outside..." he muttered to himself.

Elizabeth and the others didn't pay attention to Hopper's muttering complaint, instead she kept on narrating. "When your father was your age..."

The male frikathorn rolled his eyes as more embarrassing tears came from his yellow eyes. "Since I know this tale line by line." he muttered as he walked to the entrance.

"In the warmth day of spring, Hopper remembers it as if it was yesterday!" Elizabeth replied.

Hopper then smiled a little and walked back to his mate and children and listened to the rest. "Oh yes, he had a very kind heart to take such good care of me, so much just to set me free..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Frikathorns flew among the breeze in the woods of Dreamland, the flowers were blooming in the sounds of spring, as birds were tweeting a song to celebrate the happiness of spring time.

"Spring is a happy time," they sang. "A happy happy time, spring is blooming, blooming. Spring is the most wonderful time of the year."

Young Hopper tried to flap his wings as his mother watched from a tree branch. His bird feet finally made it off the ground, but he flopped down belly first. But he wasn't determined to give up yet, he got back on his feet and flapped his wings even faster than a humming bird's. He went into the air but plummeted once again, Hopper felt like he wanted to give up, but as he felt his mother's bunny ears pressing against his fur, he smiled a little.

"It's ok Hopper," she said. "Not every baby frikathorn gets to be high up in the air on his or her first try, I'm sure you'll get it."

Hopper hugged his mom, whispering, "Thanks mom."

Suddenly, the sounds of Dyna Blade appeared out of nowhere as other frikathorns flew by warning the others yelling, "Danger! Danger!"

Hopper quickly hopped into his mom pouch and off they flew, the baby tried to tuck himself tightly into the pouch.

The giant rare bird swooped down, making a huge wind which made Hopper's mother go out of control and made her fledging fall out of her pouch.

The baby bumped into a tree and broke his wing, he then plummeted down down to the ground and crashed. He felt scared being all alone in the middle of the woods. "Mother?" Hopper called quietly. No answer. "Mother?" Still no answer. Hopper started to cry as his tummy grumbled, he felt a little hungry. But he saw three backpacks laid on top of a hill and he could smell food coming from them. Curious, he hopped over to the three strange items he'd never seen before, he climbed on to the blue one and saw food in it, Hopper's mouth was watering as he tried to get in without breaking his wing even more. But he fell in head first into the bag, but his head wasn't broken, just his wing.

He grabbed a piece of cheese and took a nibble of it not noticing three children walking towards the three bags. They all grabbed their bags and open them, not noticing the rustle that came from Kirby's bag.

The pink child gasped as he saw Hopper taking a bite out of his food. _How did he get in here?_ he asked himself.

The baby frikathorn hiccupped as he saw Tiff and Tuff walking over to Kirby.

"Kirby how did he get in here?" he asked.

In a quick flash, Tiff knew what the young critter was. "By the looks of it he must be a frikathorn." she said.

The boys tilted their heads.

Tiff explained information of the frikathorn, and they all realized that he was a baby.

"Poyo." replied Kirby.

"But he's only a baby, he must've lost his mother, and broke his wing." Tiff replied.

"Where is his mom?" Tuff asked.

Tiff had no idea as she took the baby critter out of the backpack, Hopper hopped out of her hands and went next to Kirby.

He rubbed his head against his skin as he purred, thinking Kirby is his mom.

The young girl giggled as Hopper hugged Kirby. "I think he likes you, Kirby," Tiff replied. "Maybe you should take care of him."

"Let's just hope that frikathorn is not a brat like that Galbo was." Tuff said.

They all walked back home as they got their stuff together, and Kirby smiled at Hopper, happy that he had made a new friend.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"There, that should do it." Tiff replied after the bandage was wrapped up on Hopper's left wing.

Hopper tilted his head as he sniffed it.

"He shouldn't fly for a few weeks." the young girl said as she gave the baby frikathorn to Kirby. "He has grown very attached to you, maybe you should take care of him Kirby!"

Hopper cuddled the young pink child as he purred.

The way how Hopper cuddled Kirby reminded him of how Galbo did the same thing to him.

"Poyo poyo!" he replied. He padded back home as Hopper jumped out of his stubby arms.

Hopper then bounced all the way down to Cappy Town, very curious what was down there, but the huge cappies scared him and he dug underground.

Kirby managed to arrive but couldn't find the baby anywhere in sight, but as he heard the sounds of him screaming from the restaraunt his quickly ran in and saw him being attacked by Chef Kawasaki.

"Get back here!" he yelled.

Hopper hopped from table to table and from dish to dish, but he caught himself trapped. However in the end, he was saved by Kirby.

The young child's face grew red with anger as tried to tell the chef not hurt the young critter. But it ended up into an arguement.

During the fight, Hopper snuck away during the arrogant conversation that Kawasaki and Kirby were having and ended up in the library, the baby hopped from bookshelf to bookshelf, he was curious about the books all lined up together and pulled out a bright blue one. He managed to sneak out without the others looking. Hopper opened it and saw picture of his own kind all flying, he hugged the page as tears dwelled up in his yellow eyes. He tore off the paper and hopped back to the restaraunt, seeing that the arguement had ended, but the young pink caretaker was nowhere to be found.

Hopper hopped out of the building as he heard Kirby calling him back. He grinned as he quickly hopped back to him and landed safely in his arms.

...

They both went back to Kirby's house as the sun settled down into the ocean. Hopper hopped on to Kirby's bed, which woke up Tokkori.

"Hey watch it kid," he gruffed. "Can't a bird like me get some rest without being rudely popped into the air?!"

Hopper's ears shaked with apology. "Oh my I-I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was sleeping in here." he sighed.

The yellow bird then observed the frikathorn. "I've never seen you before, who are you, or should I say what are you?"

Hopper then stood up as he puffed out his chest. "You may call me Hopper Mister." he replied. "I'm a frikathorn, we only come here every spring and summer."

Tokkori rolled his eyes. "Well looks like you got some fire in your belly! Well something tells me that junior here is gonna let you sleep here instead of me so I'm gonna sleep outside in my tree." He then glared at Hopper, eyes flashing. "You're lucky that it's warm every spring and summer night. Otherwise, I would've kicked you out of the house, and don't go boo hooing to me if junior starts to hate you all of a sudden."

The baby critter tilted his head. "Well...okay, who's this "Junior"?" he asked.

The tiny yellow bird flapped his wings in anger. "Oh for the love of all things holy, junior is Kirby idiot, now if you'll excuse me I'm going outside! Good and bye!" Tokkori then flew out of the window as Kirby climbed on to the bed.

He cuddled himself up tight as Hopper scooted closer to Kirby, freezing cold. He then felt warm as he closed his eyes, the warmth of the pink child's skin reminded him of his mother's warm fur, he hoped his mother was looking for him, and best of all the baby critter hoped that his mom was okay.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the sun rose in Dreamland, Hopper opened his yellow eye to see that his caretaker was still asleep, the baby frikathorn felt hungry as he hopped out of bed and went outside, looking for some food. He lifted his head in the air and sniffed, he smelled the scent of a watermelon patch nearby and hopped his way over. His tummy grumbled as Hopper saw all the watermelons that he could eat, but then he thought, since Kirby was caring for him and looking after him till his wing gets better, he decided to split the watermelon in half so that Kirby can also eat the juicy watermelon. With the force of his claws on his bunny ears, he chopped the fruit in half, and picked it up with his claw ears, Hopper then hopped all the way back to Kirby's home.

Hopper saw the pink puffball out of his house seeking for him, he made a jitter as he hopped as quickly as he could, trying his best not to drop the watermelon that was cut in half.

Kirby sighed in relief as he saw Hopper coming to him, but his blue eyes sparkled as he noticed the watermelon on top of Hopper's ears. "Poyo! Poy poyo!" he thanked as Hopper gave him his half of the watermelon. He started to take a bite of it as Hopper started to eat his.

Then an idea flew into the frikathorn's head, he took another bite of his half, and spat out a seed, which flung and hit Kirby with a tiny "boof". Hopper started to laugh.

The pink child started to laugh too, he did the same thing as Hopper did and spat a watermelon seed back at him. At first, they took turns spitting the seeds at each other, but a few minutes later, it turned into a seed war. They kept on shooting each other with each and every seed that came into their mouths, but as they did their final shot, they both got each other at the same time. At first, it was a chuckle, then a chortle, and then they started to crack up until they couldn't breath.

Both, Kirby and Hopper had won the watermelon seed war, and a stomach ache from laughing so hard as well.

...

A few weeks had passed by, Hopper's wing was cured, but he still couldn't fly. He jumped of of the branch and flapped his wings as hard as he could, but he collapsed as Kirby and the Ebrum children were watching.

Tiff giggled as Hopper got up on his bird feet. "It's okay, not everyone succeeds on their first try."

Hopper smiled, thanking Tiff for a boost of confidence. He then hopped over to Kirby and made some noises as if he trying to tell him something. He flapped his wings as he hopped around.

In a quick flash, Kirby knew that he wanted him to teach the young frikathorn how to fly. He then breathed in a bunch of air and in a few seconds he was a balloon.

The baby frikathorn copied Kirby and flapped his wings as fast as could, he was high up in the air but he still held in his breath.

"Don't forget to breath while you're up there!" Tuff called out.

Still holding in his breath, Hopper finally puffed the air out of his chest and collapsed to the ground, falling tail first. He felt ok, but he was so close to flying completly. Hopper then knew that he's going to need a lot of practice.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spring flew by the town, and it was near the end of the summer. Hopper was getting better with his flying techniques but not perfectly. The wind was carrying him and he flapped his wings, but when the wind stopped, he flopped down, belly first. The pink child help the frikathorn rose to his feet, and tried again. But, again, he flopped down, belly first again. A few tries later, he succeeded.

Kirby felt happy that his friend was now reaching up sky high, and taking flight, and reaching boldy traversing levels. But with the leaves changing to their red, golden yellow color, autumn is bound to start soon. And with autumn arriving at an early time this year, the day for the frikathorns to head back home is drawing near. And nearly the time for Hopper to be reunited with his mom. But the pink toddler didn't realize, let alone even know that Hopper's species migration day is nigh. He flapped his short arms, copying Hopper's movements and think that his feet left the ground. The two of them had a wonderful time on a breezy day.

Few days later, Hopper was alone in the dome-shaped house, having the longing and pain to be reunited with his mother, he liked his caretaker a lot, but for being trapped away from family and friends, it would make one have the urge of longing. Hopper sighed and started to weep, wishing for his mother to be here right beside him. He looked outside the window and saw a few frikathorns about to take flight back home. He wondered if his mom was one of them in the flock, and he felt the urge to leave without saying goodbye to Kirby. But he knew that would be heartless for him to do that. So he had no choice, he left the house and searched for the pink child, it didn't take that long and he flew down to him, eyes full of sorrow. Kirby was puzzled.

"Poyo?" he asked.

Hopper hugged Kirby and waved goodbye. _I gotta go, friend._ He spoke to himself as if he was talking to the kid. _Thank you so much for looking after me. I'm gonna miss you._

In a quick blink of an eye, Kirby knew it was goodbye. He started to weep as he hugged his creature friend back, and petted him on his kangaroo-like pouch. Hopper then flew off and caught up to the other flock of frikathorns, He chittered goodbye once again before flying off into the red-orange clouds.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Sooo sorry for not working on this and for super duper short chapter, I have writer's block like I said. But there's one more chapter left! And that's the epilogue! And prepare for another Pokémon story that has nothing to do with the one that I am working on! I haven't though of a title yet, but if you could suggest me one in the reviews, I will PM you and think if it's perfect of decent or not enough. And Frostwind's Destiny will temporarily be on hold because I need to finish the prequel, Rise of NightClan before I can continue. And there will be another Pokémon title that takes place in the human world! Haven't though of a title for that either, but I will think of something. Any who, enough of me blabbing. "See" you all next time!**_

 _ **Luv- KWF122**_


End file.
